deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade (film)/Bio
Blade, real name Eric Brooks, was born in a whorehouse in the Soho neighbourhood of London, England in 1929. Blade's mother, Tara Brooks, was a prostitute at Madame Vanity's Brothel. When his mother experienced severe labor complications, a doctor was summoned who was in actuality Deacon Frost, a vampire who feasted on her during Blade's birth and killed her. However, this inadvertently passed along certain enzymes in his own blood to the infant. This resulted in Blade's quasi-vampiric abilities, including a greatly prolonged lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural creatures, as well as an immunity to complete vampirism. Brooks' fellow prostitutes drove off Frost before he could kill the infant as well. Blade grew up living at Madame Vanity's, and at age nine, returning home from school one December, he saw an old man being attacked by three vampires. Blade helped the old man, who used a silver cane to kill the vampires and fight off the attackers. The man was Jamal Afari, a jazz trumpeter and vampire-hunter who then moved into Madame Vanity's and trained the young Blade in both music and combat. Blade was soon able to defeat many of the weak, younger vampires that he and Afari found in abundance. Blade became an Olympic-level athlete and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, with an expertise in edged weapons such as knives and daggers. However, Blade's victories made him cocky. He joined a street gang, the Bloodshadows, headed by a much older and more powerful vampire than any Blade had met before, named Lamia. Blade barely defeated Lamia, and, in doing so, lost his girlfriend Glory. However, the tragedy of the experience left Blade more determined than ever to dedicate his life to the complete extermination of vampires. Afari himself later fell prey to Dracula, the first occurrence in an ongoing battle between Dracula and Blade. Blade slew the vampire Afari and tracked Dracula back to Europe, Asia Minor, and Asia, staking him many times, but never completely destroying him. In China, Blade joined Ogun Strong's vampire hunters, which included Azu, Orji, and Musenda. Together, they staked Dracula again. Dracula survived, and killed all the hunters except Blade and Musenda (who eventually retired from vampire hunting). Orji had created a lasting impression on Blade with his use of wooden daggers to combat vampires, leading to Blade adopting that weapon as his preferred arms. Consumed by grief for his fallen comrades, Blade resumed his quest alone. __TOC__ Battle vs. Snake-Eyes (by Wassboss) Blade is walking through the war-torn streets of post apocalyptic Chicago. Vampires have been attacking major cities around the world on mass and have managed to force humans into small pockets in heavily fortified castles, churches and any other big or easy to defend buildings. Blade however prowls the streets determined to eliminate the vampire scourge before it’s too late. He sees a figure in the distance and assuming it to be a vampire creeps slowly towards it. Snake-eyes is also prowling the streets but he’s more interested in food than killing vampires. He needs to feed the masses of people living in the nearby hospital. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head. He turns around in a flash and sees blade standing behind an overturned car lining up his next shot. Snake-eyes pulls out his M-16 and fires a barrage of bullets at blade who ducks back behind the car. Snake-eyes waits patiently for blade to stand back up but nothing happens. He begins to grow inpatient and gose to see what is taking so long. He takes one step towards the car when suddenly a throwing glaive lodges itself in his shoulder. He drops the gun and pulls it out. He looks in the direction it came from and sees blade readying another glaive. Snake-eyes drops his gun and, pulling out his chain whip, charges at blade who throws the glaive at him. Snake-eyes catches the glaive in the chain whip but it gets all tangled up making the simple whip chain into a flail. He swings the flail at blade who jumps over it and pulling out his katana chops the chain whip in half. Blade lands behind snake-eyes and tries to stab him but snake-eyes turns around and blocks it with his Ninjato. They duel for a bit with blade’s longer blade being cancelled out by snake-eyes superior training. However soon blade grows tired of the duel and with a quick movement disarms snake-eyes of his sword. Blade gose for a waist swing but snake-eyes does a back flip and lands out of the range of the sword. He then pulls out his Trench knife and jumps at blade who tries to impale him on his sword. However he misjudges the swing and it fall way short and snake-eyes lands on top of him sending them both crashing to the ground. Blade is the first one to stand and, pulling out a teakwood dagger, throws it at snake-eyes who blocks it with his trench-knife. Blade pulls out another dagger and they each take stabs at one another each time missing. This time snake-eyes gets the upper hand and whacks blade around the face with the brass knuckles sending him sprawling. He then plunges the knife into blade’s neck killing him. Snake-eyes bows to his fallen opponent and walks off. Winner snake-eyes Expert's Opinion Snake-Eyes won because he had superior training and skill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Vampire Hunter D (by FilBox101) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Selene (by J80KAR) As Blade looks from the pillar to see his enemy, Selene fires her dual P99s at him forcing Blade to return to cover. Selene begins to rush towards Blade's position, but Blade begins to fire his Benelli shotgun at Selene. Selene immediately takes cover behind some rubble and reloads her P99s. Blade comes out of cover and returns fire. Selene quickly jumps and dodges the shells coming at her. Blade tries to keep up with the female death dealer, but Selene is far too agile. As soon as Blade ran out of shells, Selene landed and quickly ran towards Blade and kicked him towards a wall. Blade, feeling distorted at the moment, sees Selene coming at him for another attack. Before she manages to do another kick, Blade incapacitates her with his shotgun at point blank range. Selene is sent flying across the room and lands near the dead death dealer. "Hmm she won't be able to move as quickly in close quarters," thought Blade. "I lure her further into the complex and exterminate her." Selene starts to get up. "Hmm she's a quick healer, I'd better move fast if I want to end this." Blade quickly gets up, goes to the stairs, and starts to retreat further into the apartment complex. Selene, seeing this, starts to follow him cautiously. Before entering the hallway, Selene spots a dead Lycan goon with a magazine with UV Ammo. Selene quickly goes over to the body and picks up the magazine and resumes her chase… Blade enters a room and starts to reload his Benelli, meanwhile Selene slowly moves up the hallway checking each room. Water was dripping from the hole in the ceiling, and Blade was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Selene discharges a magazine and puts in the UV Ammo… "I hope he will be affected by this monstrosity," thought Selene. Selene footsteps were getting closer and closer to Blade's position. Quickly assessing the situation, Blade grabs a shotgun shell and throws it into the room opposite of him. Selene, hearing the noise, goes into the room cautiously. Selene checks the area, but sees a shotgun shell on the floor. All of a sudden, Blade comes rushing into the room and aims one of her P99s, before she can react Blade fires his Benelli at her again. Selene was sent flying out of a window, still hanging on to one P99 while the other crashed onto the floor below. Blade slowly walks up to the window, and sees no sign of the female death dealer. Thinking that his job is done, Blade starts heading toward the rooftop… Selene, who is still clinging on to the side of the wall outside the window, throws her last P99 back into the room, and struggles to get up. When she finally got back into the room, Selene takes a few breaths and gets up. She looks out the window and sees her P99 heavily damaged beyond repair. "Damn, I'm gonna have to get a new one from Kahn," said Selene. After that she starts to head towards the rooftop. Several floors up, Blade was packing his equipment knowing that his hideout is compromised, he'll be an easy target for both vampires and werewolves. He grabs his duffle bag, titanium katana, loads his Benelli, then starts to head out. As Blade was walking along the hallway he sense a presence…. "I should've checked the outer wall," suspected Blade. "she may have survived." His suspicions proved correct as Selene came from below him. Blade drops his duffle bag, and tries to aim his Benelli at Selene. Again, the agile death dealer was to fast for Blade to aim, and Selene tackles Blade through a wall Both vampires fall to the floor of a smoking room, and Blade tries to get his Benelli shotgun. Selene quickly takes out her P99 and fires at Blade's chest, but the UV rounds have no effect due to his kevlar body armor. Knowing that she's out of bullets, Selene holsters her P99 and takes out the Sword of Viktor and starts rushing at Blade. Knowing that he won't make to his shotgun, Blade takes out the titanium katana and rolls out of harms way as Selene strikes near his area. Both vampires get up and cross swords with each other. Selene swings her sword, but is blocked by Blade's katana. Blade twists his katana and knocks the sword out of Selene's hands. Selene quickly counteracted with a kick sending Blade crashing into a table. Blade sees Selene jump into the air, and gets out three glaives and throws it at Selene in midair. Seeing the throwing glaives, Selene knocks the first two out of the air, but the third one gives a cut on Selene's left arm. Selene lands onto the floor and groans a bit, while Blade gets up and throws three more glaives. Selene swiftly back-flips dodging the first glaive, but is hit by the other two on the chest and right shoulder and coughs up blood. Blade takes the opportunity and starts to rush at Selene. When Selene finally lands, she grabs the sword, and both clash. Blade attempts to swing his katana at Selene, but she dodges his attack and slashes at his chest. Thankfully, the kevlar armor took the plight of damage on Blade. Blade unleashes katana strikes at Selene, causing the sword to be knocked out of Selene's hands again. Blade thrusts the sword into Selene's chest, and Selene groans while hanging onto the katana. Blade pushes the katana into Selene towards a wall. Selene quickly reacts by kicking onto the floor. Blade, feeling a bit dazed, gets up and tries to retake his katana. Selene grabs the katana with two hands and rips the blade off of the hilt, and painfully takes out the blade out of her chest. Winner: Selene Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Abraham Lincoln (Vampire Hunter) (by Oshbosh) TBW 'Winner: Abraham Lincoln (Vampire Hunter) ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios